Um Estranho Sonho na Metade do Inverno
by LP Vany-chan
Summary: Oberon decide ajudar no caso amoroso entre Inu-Yasha e Kagome usando a flor do cupido - que faz com que a pessoa se apaixone pelo primeiro que ver. Traduzido da fic original de Misao-CG - COMPLETA
1. Capítulo 1

_N/A: Bom... acho que esta fic é uma das primeiras que escrevi, há mais ou menos 2 anos. É baseada em "Sonhos de uma Noite de Verão", de William Shakespeare e como eu gostei muito da obra, não pude evitar de implantar o tema no mundo de Inu-Yasha. Não, não pretendo copiar o livro; de fato, Shakespeare deve estar revolvendo-se em seu túmulo por esta blasfêmia que fiz em relação ao seu bom nome ""_

_Enfim, todos os personagens que você reconhecer, não são de Misao-CG: Inu-Yasha e personagens relacionados ao mangá pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi, e os personagens de "Sonhos de uma noite de Verão" pertencem à William Shakespeare e às respectivas editoras._

**"Extraño Sueño A Mitad del Invierno."**

**"Um estranho sonho na metade do Inverno"**

_Escrita por: Misao-CG_

_Traduzida por: LP Vany-chan_

**Capítulo 1: Surge Oberón. **

Tédio. Isso era o que podia sentir naquele momento. Intenso e incrível tédio.

"Puck! Poderia me dizer _porque_ estamos aqui?"

"Lady Titania está nesse país. O senhor sabe, ela disse que queria arrumar uma certa bagunça entre dois jovens apaixonados, o mesmo de sempre..."

"Hmpf. Puck!"

"Sim, meu senhor?"

"Perda-se."

Lord Oberon cruzou os braços atrás de sua cabeça e se acomodou no galho da árvore na qual estava sentado e olhou o entardecer. Permaneceu assim por uns segundos, tentando descobrir porque lhe havia ocorrido a louca idéia de seguir sua esposa até aquela terra esquecida que ficava do outro lado do mundo, praticamente. Estava entediado, não tinha nada para fazer.

"HA! Consertar bagunças de amantes UMA OVA!" Rosnou o mágico senhor. "Se Titania quer arrumar bagunças, deveria começar pelo nosso matrimônio."

Podia-se dizer que o matrimônio de Oberón e Titania não ia de vento em poupa. De fato, a relação estava atravessando uma forte crise, para variar.

E falando de crises...

Uma garota, uma linda garota humana, de uns 15-16 anos, vestida com as mais estranhas roupas apareceu por entre as árvores com o rosto sepultado nas mãos, chorando amargamente. Sentou-se embaixo da árvore em que ele estava, chorou um pouco mais e tentou recuperar o controle. Oberón pestanejou... não sabia se sentia-se preocupado ou o que... Depois de alguns segundos, decidiu que o espetáculo era triste. Preocupado, saltou da árvore, aterrissando com graça junto a ela. Ficou de joelhos, cuidadosamente... e então percebeu.

A garota tinha magia. Uma magia muito poderosa e, se não fosse cuidadoso, ela poderia detecta-lo facilmente. Devo dizer que Oberón estava invisível nesse momento, pois não tinha intenção de atuar entre os mortais. Tendo em vista o que poderia acontecer-lhe, decidiu aumentar os cuidados.

E para sua grande surpresa, a garota levantou a cabeça e olhou ao seu redor, como se estivesse procurando-o, mas sua tristeza era tão profunda que seus agudos sentidos estavam atordoados naquele momento. A garota sacudiu a cabeça e voltou a chorar.

"Oh... entendi. Amor não correspondido. Que terrível!" Murmurou Oberón, acariciando o cabelo da garota sem que esta percebesse. O Lord viu um feio raspão em seu braço. Oberón decidiu "cavar" o coração da garota. "Mortais! Você se apaixonou **demais, **minha menina. Seus sentimentos são muito belos e honestos, amas seu homem como eu amo minha esposa... mas ele te ignora como ela ignora a mim...Pobre de você!"

"Kagome?" Perguntou uma voz feminina muito próxima. "Kagome, onde você estÿ"

Ao ouvir a voz, a garota deteve seu pranto e tentou recuperar a compostura. Segundos depois, uma gatinha de duas caudas apareceu e se enroscou em suas pernas. Outra garota, de uns 17 anos, apareceu atrás da gatinha. Ela também usava roupas estranhas (para uma mulher), mas eram mais de acordo com os costumes locais.

"Aí está você! Desta vez, conseguiu me deixar preocupada!"

"Estou bem, Sango-chan, não se preocupe com algo tão sem importância..."

"Não diga isso! Lógico que me preocupo!" Sentenciou a nova garota. "Cada vez que cruzamos com Kikyou, você acaba chorando. Isso sem falar em como Inu-Yasha fica abobalhado! O que houve agora? Diga-me, sou sua amiga." Assegurou a garota, visivelmente preocupada com a mais jovem. Oberón se sentou entre os galhos e acariciou a gatinha, que podia vê-lo e agradeceu o gesto.

"Não importa... só... eles..."

"Deixe-me adivinhar: Kikyou o beijou de novo!" A garota chamada Kagome assentiu e se pôs a chorar de novo. Sua amiga maldisse entre dentes.

"Se beijaram... novamente..."

"Se beijaram! Duvido. Aposto meu braço direito que aquela ¨# o beijou, e não o contrário. Essa é minha opinião. Escute, o que aconteceu com o seu antebraço?"

"Nada! Eu... cai de mau jeito. É melhor voltarmos." Disse Kagome enquanto colocava-se de pé, assistida por sua amiga.

"Como quiser, mas antes vamos passar por um riacho: temos que lavar essas lágrimas. Não quer que Inu-Yasha saiba que esteve chorando, ou quer!"

Oberón observou as garotas se distanciando. Elas nunca notaram sua presença, ou a pequena brincadeira entre ele e a gatinha de dois rabos. Pôs-se de pé com as mãos nas cadeiras e suspirou.

"Os mortais são divertidos! São todos chorões. Típico: triângulo amoroso. Tenho pena dessa garota. Deu seu coração a alguém que já o tem tomado." Sussurrou Oberón ao vento. "Humm. Titania estava procurando uma garota envolvida em um triângulo. Talvez essa garota seja a que acaba de ir-se. Tem muito poder, não há dúvidas..."

"Meu senhor está certo." Disse uma voz acima dele. Oberón franziu o nariz e olhou para onde Puck estava descansando. "É ela, ouvi as fadas dizerem"

"Puck, pensei ter dito _'perda-se'_!" Rosnou Oberón não muito feliz... mas depois pensou melhor. "Sabe algo a respeito? Essa garota me comoveu."

"Meu senhor quer ouvir a história?" Perguntou Puck enquanto saltava para fora da árvore. "É uma comprida história, posso garantir."

"Adoro histórias compridas! Diga-me tudo o que saiba, nos mínimos detalhes e **NÃO SE ATREVA** a mentir! Sabe que não pode mentir para mim, mas isso não te impede de tentar: **NÃO GOSTO** dos mentirosos e você sabe muito bem disso!"

"Meu senhor, eu nunca mentiria à ti!"

"Sim, acredito..."

"Bem, então, contarei a história. Há 50 anos..."

* * *

Kikyou se deteve, apertando com força os punhos, absolutamente furiosa. Deixou-se cair no chão para pegar apoio. Estava desesperada, estava com ciúmes! Mas não chorava. Só os vivos podiam chorar e tecnicamente, ela estava morta. 

Havia falhado de novo. Havia encontrado-se com Inu-Yasha, porém havia falhado mais uma vez e não conseguira matá-lo, nem levá-lo para o inferno. Ao invés disso, o havia beijado!

Mas ele...

Ele havia suspirado o nome daquela garota patética _no lugar _do seu nome! O nome daquela garota grosseira, inútil e chata! Concluindo: ele havia pensado NELA durante todo o tempo quando devolveu-lhe o beijo, e não havia parado nem um segundo de pensar NELA. Nem um mísero segundo!

Patético. Ele amava aquele patético e aleijado "pingo" de reencarnação sua, e abandonava logo a ela, que era a original.

Logo, voltou à realidade. Pôs-se de pé, sacudiu as roupas e arrumou o cabelo. Seu rosto recuperou sua característica insensível e novamente era a miko não-morta; então voltou a pensar em um novo plano para matar seu ex-amor, ou fazê-lo sofrer.

Mataria Kagome. Essa seria a forma perfeita de obter vingança, de recuperar suas almas e fazer Inu-Yasha sofrer; fazê-lo viver um INFERNO na terra. Havia decidido. Mataria Kagome qualquer dia desses.

_.som de campainhas._

Kikyou sentiu a magia. Uma poderosa magia gaijin no bosque. Levantou o nariz em desgosto e voltou a caminhar, um pouco irritada.

"Fadas! Era o que precisávamos no Nihon! Melhor sair daqui. Não gosto quando os bosques ficam impregnados por um enxame de fadas idiotas!" Disse em voz alta, sem saber quem estava enfrentando. Deteve-se ao sentir outra presença. "Outro youkai. Humpf."

A não-morta apressou o passo e logo estava fora do bosque. Seus youkais carregadores de almas tristes a seguiram.

**Continuará.**

* * *

****

**PS: Como sabem, as fadas tem um temperamento muito volátil. Em geral, são seres muito benéficos e de bom coração, a não ser que as irrite; detestam que as insulte e são capazes de reagirem muito violentamente. Dizem que detestam as mães descuidadas e por essa razão roubavam seus bebês se estas não lhes dessem a devida atenção: de fato, até o século XIX, era recomendado às mães de primeira viagem amarrar seus bebês nos berços por um cordão no tornozelo, para evitar raptos. Por isso Kikyou, que provavelmente não deve ser muito familiarizada com fadas, não sabe quem está enfrentando. Bom, se eu continuar falando à respeito, sou capaz de escrever um livro, então se desejarem saber mais sobre as fadas, mandem-me um e-mail e com prazer lhes darei uma aula sobre o assunto.**

**Youkai: **na versão castelhano, é Monstro. No inglês, foi traduzido como "demônio", mas dizem as más línguas que não é uma tradução de todo correta. Tirem vocês mesmo suas próprias conclusões.

**Gaijin: **Estrangeiro. Se formos para o Japão, seremos gaijin.

**Nihin: **Oras! É o pais do Sol Nascente, ou seja, Japão.

* * *

(N/T): Capítulo Revisado o/

Até que este não tinha muitos erros, apenas algumas vírgulas fora de lugar. P


	2. Capítulo 2

**(_N/A):_**_ Sim. Esta fic está em outros site e com outro nome. Digamos que esta é a versão reescrita. Um dia eu a li e não gostei do jeito como ela estava, por isso mudei algumas coisinhas. Desculpem a demora, mas é que estou voltando do país-sem-internet (a casa da minha avó)._

_No dia em que Inu-Yasha pertencer a mim, Kouga beijará Sango; Kikyou decidirá procurar um outro significado da vida, reviverá e se casará com Manten e terá um monte de filhinhos carecas, meio-vivos e bem feios. Inu-Yasha ouvirá o chamado, se converterá ao catolicismo e se tornará um monge em um convento franciscano; Miroku deixará de mentir, fugirá com Kagome e viverão a vida louca e, por último, Sesshoumaru se converterá em bailarino exótico e dançará exclusivamente para mim._

_**REZEM** para que Inu-Yasha nunca pertença a Misao-CG!_

**Capítulo 2:**

**Aparecem as fadas!**

De uma árvore próxima, várias fadas olharam desaprovadoramente Kikyou ir embora para deus-sabe-onde, todas muito irritadas por suas palavras. Uma das fadas, loira com cara de leite azedo, empunhou as mãos e saltou atrás da miko para dar-lhe uma lição... mas outras três fadas puxaram-na para evitar uma desgraça.

"Acalme-se, Marina! Essa mulher não merece sua fúria. Não está no seu nível, portanto, não se rebaixe tanto. Além do mais, ela já está condenada." Ordenou-lhe uma voz muito imperativa. "Levando em conta que nem sequer está viva."

"Minha senhora Titania!" replicou a fada, ainda enfurecida. "**NÃO** admitirei que **ISSO** fale assim de vos-me-cê e de todas nós! Por acaso não viu o que ela fez àquela pobre donzela? E à aquele rapaz de orelhas de cachorro? Não tem nome uma coisa dessas!"

"Também me dá nos nervos, Marina." Disse Titania, muito calma. "Mas digo-lhe: seria um desperdício de nosso valioso tempo e magia se a amaldiçoassemos. Temos outras coisas a fazer... como, por exemplo, ajudar aqueles dois que _essa coisa _quer ver separados, ou não poderemos sermos chamadas de fadas!" Sentenciou a rainha muito decidida, com os olhos brilhando. "A história desses dois alcançou nossa terra natal e já teve muitos altos e baixos: esse hanyou e essa jovem miko são um parzinho feito pelos céus; necessitam de felicidade, e não de uma miko morta que saiu das Banshees. **Esses dois terminarão juntos neste fim de semana mesmo, ou mudo meu nome para Barro!**" Anunciou Titania, começando a voar. "Fadas! Temos um trabalho a fazer!"

* * *

_.depois de uma explicação._

"...e é isso, meu senhor, o que houve até agora." Terminou Puck.

"Isso sim que é uma surpresa! Não é amor não-correspondido, como pensei a princípio, mas sim um amor puro e forte, ofuscado por um mero orgulho...! Bah! Estou me oxidando a medida que conheço mais e mais corações!"

"A realidade justifica a história, meu senhor. O rapaz é muito orgulhoso para admitir o que sente." Disse Puck. "Mas ama a donzela que o libertou do selo da flecha mais que à sua própria vida. A garota é sua fortaleza, seu lar e refúgio." Acrescentou Puck, com os olhos brilhantes. "Deve ser muito bonita."

"Como? Você não a viu? Esteve aqui agora pouco."

"Não, não a vi."

"_:impaciente:_ E como sabe que a garota que estava aqui é a mesma de sua história?"

"_:ahem:_ Bom, a garota de minha história possui um poder muito especial e uma aura poderosa que é "a prova" de tudo. O que vi foi a sombra de duas amigas consolando-se mutuamente, e uma das garotas tinha esse poder especial de que falo. Além do mais, a gatinha com a qual brincava pertence a esse grupo... E minha senhora Titania e seu exército de fadas estão no bosque."

Lord Oberón refletiu sobre a situação por uns instantes...Bah! A quem estou tentando enganar? Refletiu por menos de um segundo.

"PUCK! Tenho que fazer algo! NÃO ficarei de braços cruzados enquanto dois amantes são cegados por seu orgulho, e separados por planos cruéis!"

"Ou seja... isso quer dizer que já sabe como ficar de bem com milady?"

"_PUCK!_ A flor!"

"Que flor?"

":suspira: Lembra-se daqueles quatro amantes de Atenas? Aqueles que fugiram para nosso bosque, seguindo seus corações e seus seres queridos para fugir da vontade de seus pais?"

":pensa: Aquela vez em que você fez com que Lady Titania se apaixonasse por um homem transformado em burro?"

"Exato, na vez em que causamos esse desastre." Oberón disse, sério. "Escute-me bem Puck,_ MUITO_ bem, porque desta vez não quero erros _COMO AQUELE_." Acentuou com decisão. "Preencha o bosque com uma densa neblina e faça com que os caminhos se confundam. Faça com que todos os seres vivos desse bosque percam seus sentidos de orientação, que se percam e que caiam no chão. Depois, usarás um feitiço de sono e os fará dormir, ocultará o bosque para aqueles que quiserem entrar e não deixe sair aqueles que já estiverem dentro. Traga-me duas flores de cupido, _para mim_, junto com o antídoto (que conservarei)."

":debochando: Algo mais, meu bom senhor?"

"Sim. _NÃO USE A FLOR_ a não ser que _EU _diga para usá-la. **COMPREENDEU?**" Disse Oberón, com ênfase especial.

":pensativo: Coloco as fadas para dormir também?" Oberón deu um belo tapa na cabeça de Puck.

"Idiota. Não quero que Titania fique ainda mais brava comigo! NÃO, obrigado! Além do mais, não conseguiria fazer isso." Oberón subiu na árvore. "O sol está se pondo, logo será hora de começarmos. O que está esperando, Puck? Uma ordem por escrito? VAI LOGO!"

"Rápido como o vento, meu senhor!"

"Sim, claro.."

* * *

Shippou puxou as orelhas de Inu-Yasha muito, mas muito irritado. Obviamente o hanyou, sendo o adorável gênio-ruim que conhecemos e estando um pouco 'sensível' devido ao seu encontro com Kikyou, agarrou o kitsune pelo rabo e o jogou no chão. 

**"PARE DE CHORAR, PIVETE! NÃO ESTOU DE BOM HUMOR!"**

**"OOOoooowww! ...Grrr...!** Você merece isso e muito mais por fazer Kagome chorar, grandíssimo idiota!"

**0. BONK .0 **

**"E QUEM FOI QUE A FEZ CHORAR?"**

"Você." Disse Miroku com uma surpreendente calma. "Sabe, ela estava muito sentida." Inu-Yasha olhou o houshi sem fazer um único ruído ou pergunta, já que a resposta o intimidava de certo modo. O monge, sendo demasiado astuto, captou a pergunta no ar e a respondeu. "Sim. Ela te viu com Kikyou, para variar."

"Maldita seja! Kikyou só sabe dar problemas!"

"Assim como toda _ex_. Se aceita um palpite, acho que deveria ir procurá-las."

"Procurá-las?"

"Sango está com ela. :fita o entardecer: E já está ficando tarde; está quase escuro. Sugiro que vá agora."

"E porque não vai você?"

"Porque a idéia é que você vá." Disse Shippou quando saltou na cabeça de Inu-Yasha para reiniciar os puxões de orelha. "E aproveite para pedir desculpas à Kagome e diga que a ama de uma vez!"

Movimento errado, Shippou-chan!

**.BONK, BONK, BONK.**

"?**OOOOooouuuch**!"

"Shippou disse a verdade." Disse Miroku. Inu-Yasha colocou-se de pé, disposto a exteriorizar toda a frustração que sentia naquele momento em seu peito e...

Nesse mesmo momento, uma mágica muito estranha caiu sobre eles. Puck havia começado sua missão.

"Fiquem em guarda! Tomem cuidado!" Rosnou o hanyou, agarrando sua fiel katana. ":rosnado: Esta magia é estranha, precisamos de Kagome." Inu-Yasha cheirou o ar, procurando algo que não conseguiu encontrar. "Grrr! Não consigo farejar droga alguma! Miroku, o que acha disso? Está sentindo alguma coisa..? Miroku... Miroku!"

Se já estava nervoso, imaginem como reagiu quando percebeu que estava só e em um novo lugar, totalmente diferente de onde estava antes. Em segundos, tudo o que o rodeava havia mudado drasticamente. Miroku não estava li, tampouco o pequeno Shippou. Colocou-se em alerta e começou a procurá-los, gritando seus nomes ocasionalmente, em vão.

Começou a se preocupar, mais por Kagome, que provavelmente estava só e indefesa em algum lugar do bosque, assustada e caminhando direto para a 'toca do lobo', certamente. Começou a imaginar Kagome sendo comida por um gigantesco, impiedoso e imponente monstro. Um calafrio percorreu-lhe as costas, fazendo procurar mais intensamente. Ele sabia que Kagome estava com Sango e isso, em certo ponto, o acalmava um pouco, mas ainda assim...era melhor se apressar.

* * *

Inu-Yasha os advertiu sobre uma estranha magia. Quando ele próprio a sentiu, Miroku supôs que essa ia ser uma noite **MUITO** comprida. Assim como Inu-Yasha, logo encontrou-se só, como nos velhos tempos. Enrugou o nariz, pegou seu shajaku e se dispôs a procurar seus amigos, sentindo a urgência de encontrá-los logo.

* * *

Shippou tragou uma lágrima e se abraçou, lutando contra a vontade de chorar. O pobre filhotinho de kitsune, de repente, estava _'sozinhozinho'_ em um bosque muito grande para o seu tamanho, e seus amigos, maiores e mais fortes que ele, não estavam no alcance de seu nariz, ouvidos ou olhos. Pior: estava em um lugar novo e ameaçador. Um lugar desconhecido. Reuniu toda a coragem que pôde encontrar e se pôs a caminhar muito temeroso, esperando encontrar Kagome... e tentando contar o choro.

* * *

":sorri: Faltam cinco." Murmurou Puck para seus botões. 

Já haviam três pessoas perdidas, confusas e procurando-se. Considerando o feitiço que estava colocando, isso só faria com que se perdessem ainda mais. Puck continuou sua missão.

* * *

Titania parou de voar no momento que sentiu uma magia caindo sobre o bosque. Aterrissou em um galho próximo, assim como as demais fadas, prestando atenção ao que estava acontecendo. Torceu o nariz diante do que sentia e de imediato soube quem estava por trás de tudo.

"Fadas." Disse um pouco aborrecida. "Lord Oberón está no bosque. Maldição! Ele vai arruinar tudo!" Titania não estava nada feliz. "Mudança de planos, quero vê-lo já"

* * *

Sesshoumaru olhou o céu e também torceu o nariz ante o estranho poder que sentia. Seu rabo se moveu nervosamente; não gostava que coisas como essas acontecessem perto da pequena Rin. O arrogante DaiYoukai se deteve.

"Fique perto de mim, Rin." Disse com voz gélida.

Silêncio. Silêncio?

Desde que havia devolvido Rin a vida havia aprendido que ao mero som de sua voz a pequena sempre dava gritinhos de alegria e corria de imediato para abraçar-lhe as pernas, como se ter um filhote humano já não fosse suficientemente vergonhoso. Além do mais, também havia Jaken, que saltava ao ouvir-lhe falar, mas não precisamente de prazer. Mas desta vez não aconteceu nada disso. Deu meia volta para saber o porque de tanto silêncio por parte de seus companheiros...

E percebeu que o problema era tão evidente como as listras em seu rosto: ninguém estava ali.

"Rin...? Rin! Jaken...?"

Sesshoumaru rosnou. Para a sua grande surpresa, encontrou-se um pouquinho preocupado com a pequena. Desde que Naraku a havia seqüestrado, não lhe agradava que estivesse só. Além do mais, Rin era apenas um pequeno filhote, já estava escuro e já havia passado da hora de dormir (ele também não se importava com isso, nem um pouco). O Lord amaldiçoou sua sorte quando começou a procurar seu pequeno filhote adotivo.

* * *

Kagome sentiu a magia quase imediatamente e tentou agarrar o braço de Sango. Mas, assim como seus amigos, descobriu que era tarde para isso, pois Sango já havia desaparecido. Estava só, triste e abandonada à própria sorte... para variar.

"Sango... você 'tá aqui?" Kagome chamou sem obter resposta. "Alguém?" Silêncio. Kagome se abraçou. "Era o que eu precisava: perdida de novo. **INU-YASHAAAAAAA!**"

A jovem miko chamou pelo hanyou, mas o bosque devolveu-lhe o chamado sem obter nenhuma resposta. Kagome escutou um fraco chamado à distância... e decidiu segui-lo.

* * *

Sango abraçou Kirara ansiosamente. Não gostava dessas situações, e muito menos depois de um encontro com Kikyou, com Naraku ou com algum dos parentes de Inu-Yasha (leiam 'Sesshoumaru'). Sem soltar a gatinha, pronta para se defender em qualquer momento, começou a caminhar.

* * *

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NUNCA HAVIA PENSADO NISSO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**" Naraku riu com todas as suas forças. 

O que estava acontecendo era uma obra prima, sendo que podia ver tudo, pois Kanna mostrava-lhe pelo espelho. Sabia que alguém com magia estava separando suas vítimas favoritas, que eles estavam preocupados, que estavam procurando-se, nervosos, mas não conseguiam encontrar-se. Estava muito entretido.

O melhor de tudo era que Sesshoumaru havia se metido no enredo 'sem querer', e eventualmente, se tivesse sorte, encontraria-se com seu irmão menor e acabariam matando-se de uma vez. Kanna 'desligou' o espelho.

"Kanna, não pare: quero ver o que vai acontecer."

* * *

Assim que terminou, Puck olhou para o bosque sentindo-se orgulhoso de si mesmo: tudo havia saído à perfeição e já era hora de dispersar um feitiço de sono, assim como seu senhor Oberón havia lhe ordenado. Em um piscar de olhos, soltou o feitiço e todos, incluindo Sesshoumaru (que insistiu em lutar contra o sono), estavam dormindo como bebês.

Puck sorriu para seus botões e se dispôs a ir pegar a Flor de Cupido, mas uma fada fechou-lhe caminho.

"O que está fazendo, Puck? Confundido esses mortais?" Perguntou-lhe com voz melodiosa. ":levanta uma sobrancelha: E, ainda por cima, fazendo-os dormir?"

"Obedeço ordens de meu senhor Oberón, minha bela fada."

"Ele ordenou-te que fizesse isso? Por que?"

"Isso é um segredo."

"Minha senhora Titania percebeu seu jogo. Agora mesmo está a caminho para ver Lord Oberón."

"Então, será meu bom senhor que responderá as perguntas das fadas. Agora, se me desculpa, tenho que partir."

"Aonde vais?"

"Buscar a Flor de Cupido". Respondeu Puck com um sorriso, e se foi. A fada ficou atônita.

"A flor de Cupido! **_A_** Flor de Cupido? Ai não... isso é muito mal..." Disse enquanto partia atrás de sua senhora.

* * *

Agora as coisas estavam mais interessantes. Quando sentiu que Puck havia terminado com a primeira parte de sua missão, Oberón sorriu para si mesmo, orgulhoso que seu travesso e inquieto servente houvesse feito algo certo, assim como havia-lhe dito. Estava pensando nisso, quando uma _doce_ voz chamou sua atenção.

"Devia saber! Por que ordenou àquele inútil do Puck confundir os mortais e enfeitiçá-los com o sono, Oberón? O que pretende?" Perguntou Titania, bastante incomodada.

"Minha formosa Lady Titania. Lembra-se daqueles amantes de Atenas?" Perguntou-lhe Oberón, muito calmo. "Aqueles que decidiram fugir de casa na noite das bodas de Teseo!" Titania arqueou uma sobrancelha e tremeu com a lembrança do burro.

"Claro... olhe, vai fazer o que penso que vai fazer?"

"A metade já está pronta." Disse Oberón, triunfante. "Só faltam os atores. Não acho que isso te incomode: Você e suas fadas me ajudarão?"

"Deveria?"

"Preciso de informação!" Tentou persuadi-la. Nesse momento, Puck voltou.

"Meu senhor, as flores: tudo ocorreu como recomendou."

"Procure o rapaz... :olha Titania sedutoramente: A propósito: como o felizardo se parece?" Perguntou, pegando as três flores.

"É um hanyou." Disse Titania, lentamente. "Metade cachorro, metade humano. Cabelos brancos e muito compridos, orelhinhas de cachorro (muito meigas!) no topo da cabeça. Roupas vermelhas, kataná de 'vento' e poderosa." Descreveu Titania. "Faça com que se apaixone pela donzela de cabelos negros, com roupa estranha e, para não dar asas à sua imaginação, é aquela que tem aura muito poderosa. E.. já que está nisso, use a flor nos olhos do monge; faça com que se apaixone pela dona da gatinha de dois rabos." Ordenou Titania. Puck sorriu e olhou para Oberón.

"Ouviu a dama." Disse este. "Deixe que a magia siga seu curso. MAS, deixe a ilusão sobre o bosque até o amanhecer, só por segurança." Acrescentou, mostrando-lhe o punho. Titania dispôs-se a caminhar. "Aonde vais, Milady?"

"Aonde acha? Ainda estou brava contigo! Te ajudarei, mas isso não significa que eu tenha que estar com você todo o tempo: se isso funcionar, pode ser que eu te perdoe." Disse, enquanto se distanciava.

As fadas seguiram sua senhora até que esta aterrissou na primeira clareira que viu, em outro lugar do bosque, longe de Oberón. Esperou em silêncio até que sua agitada mensageira chegou, não muito depois.

"Senhora! A Flor de Cupido!"

"Já sei. :suspiro: Isto vai terminar em um GRANDE DESASTRE, até maior que o último em Atenas, sinto em meus ossos." A rainha das fadas pôs-se de pé, muito séria e ameaçadora. "Além do mais, devemos ter cuidado: fadas, estamos sendo observadas por uma entidade muito malígna. Você, traga-me a flor da verdade o antes possível!"

"Certo!" Respondeu uma das fadas, voando sem contestar.

"Vocês duas: existem duas crianças perdidas e assustadas no bosque. Vão a procura e cuide delas até que isso termine. São um filhote de kitsune e uma garotinha humana. O resto, siga-me."

"Aonde?"

"Vamos para Itália."

_"ITALIA!"_

* * *

Naraku arqueou uma sobrancelha e terminou de rir. Tomou ar e cruzou os braços.

"Me parece que essa Titania sabe que as observo." Mumurou sem dar maior importância ao assunto. "Quem será essa fada?.. Hump... nunca havia ouvido falar dela... em todo caso, tem razão: isso vai se transformar em um grande desastre. Hehe, não tenha a menor dúvida!"

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**N/A: sim, isso está tedioso, esperem para ver os próximos capítulos, que são mais divertidos.**

**Isso é importante. Não sei o quão familiarizados estão com _"Sonhos de uma noite de verão"_, então darei-lhes uma breve explicação. **

**A Flor de cupido é a causa de todo o desastre na obra de Shakespeare, desastre este que solucionou-se com seu respectivo antídoto: quando o néctar da flor cai sobre os olhos de alguém que dorme, ao acordar, esta pessoa se apaixona (perdidamente) pelo primeiro ser vivo do sexo oposto que ver: é por isso que a flor é tão perigosa (Titania se apaixonou por um homem-burro). Tem uma cura, mas a flor da verdade não tem nada a ver com isso. **

**Nessa fic, Puck leva duas flores de Cupido e o antídoto para Oberón.**

**Agora, desfrutem e comentem.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**N/A:** _Inu-Yasha pertence à Rumiko Takahashi... mas não diga isso nem à Kagome nem à Kikyou, senão a coisa pega..._

**Capítulo #3:**

**Nunca mande Puck fazer o trabalho de uma fada!**

Puck deixou cair o néctar da flor sobre os olhos de sua primeira vítima, aquele que havia resistido mais em adormecer. Mas agora, dormindo como estava, parecia um pequeno filhotinho.

"Muito bem, galã! Agora você não terá desculpas para tratar mal sua donzela." Murmurou Puck. "O que foi que essa garota viu em você? Cabelo branco, rabo, marc...:_tic_: RABO?"

Puck congelou. Lady Titania não havia mencionado rabo ou marcas no hanyou... e agora que observava melhor... o indivíduo nem sequer era um hanyou, mas sim... um youkai completo, um dai-youkai cachorro. Puck mordeu o lábio: se não fosse pelas ameaças de Oberón, esta seria uma excelente brincadeira... mas de uns tempos para cá seu senhor não estava com ânimo para brincadeiras, ainda mais depois que ele e Lady Titania haviam brigado. Concluindo: teria que evitar a custo custo que sua vítima despertasse, assim como teria que evitar que Oberón soubesse.

Soltou um "maldição" e procurou algo entre seus muitos bolsos.

"Lamento tanto, mas não despertarás esta noite." Explicou Puck enquanto colocava outro feitiço em Sesshoumaru. "Não posso fazer nada contra o feitiço da flor, é muito forte e Lord Oberón me mataria se eu desobedecesse suas ordens quanto o antídoto... sem contar que ele é quem os possui. Humpf. Acordarás amanhã bem cedo: quase sinto pena da primeira garota que ver..." Dito isso, Puck se afastou, deixando Sesshoumaru tranqüilamente adormecido.

* * *

Naraku riu de muita boa vontade. Pegou seu grande fragmento da jóia Shinkon e forçou uma magia através do espelho de Kanna e da barreira de Puck. Esta lhe deu alguns problemas, tendo que tentar várias vezes antes de conseguir atravessá-la. Quando conseguiu, fez outro esforço considerável e anulou o feitiço do sono que Puck havia colocado em Sesshoumaru, usando parte de seu poder e da jóia. O esforço o deixou exausto... mas inteiro.

"Acho, meu bom amigo _:ofega, ofega:_ que este cachorrinho acordará antes do que você espera." disse enquanto recuperava o ar.

Kanna o olhou, estática.

* * *

A intervenção de Naraku não passou despercebida, porque Oberón a notou no mesmo instante. O mago emitiu um rosnado de desgosto: alguém interferia em seus planos e isso não o agradava. Estralou seus dedos e decidiu ir punir o insolente que estava por trás de tudo.

Mas uma fada do "exército" de sua mulher bloqueou-lhe o caminho, sorrindo.

"Uma mensagem da minha senhora, Lord Oberón." Disse, fazendo uma teatral reverência e entregando-lhe um papel dobrado na metade. Oberón pegou-o e leu; enquanto o lia, a fada se afastou. Oberón sorriu e queimou o papel entre seus dedos assim que terminou, rindo.

"Titania, meu amor: você está louca! É por isso que te amo!"

* * *

Puck revisou o indivíduo: roupa vermelha, orelhas de cachorro, hanyou, cara de leite azedo. Siiim. Este tinha que ser o tal cara. Pegou a flor e deixou cair o néctar sobre seus olhos.

"Espero que seja feliz com sua garota... a propósito..."

Por alguma estranha razão, Inu-Yasha e Kagome estavam muito próximos um do outro, mas um outro fato ainda mais estranho era que não haviam se visto antes de caírem adormecidos. Puck pegou Kagome e a colocou junto de Inu-Yasha, só para ter certeza de que nada desse errado. Tendo feito isso, partiu em busca de sua terceira vítima.

* * *

Reunindo toda sua força, Naraku voltou a forçar o poder da jóia através do espelho e da barreira. Uma vez que conseguiu entrar, voltou a separar Kagome de Inu-Yasha, de modo que não poderiam se encontrar. Quase desmaiou pelo esforço, mas conseguiu conservar a postura. Com uma respiração muito lenta, olhou para Kanna, suado e muito fraco.

"Está tudo bem?" perguntou-lhe a pequena youkai.

"Sim... isto... está ficando cada vez... melhor..."

* * *

Assim que terminou com o houshi, Puck queimou a flor entre seus dedos da mesma forma que Oberón havia feito com o papel. Desta vez não havia cometido _falhas_ (com exceção de Sesshoumaru, mas ninguém precisava saber disso), não havia preparado armadilhas ou brincadeiras e, por essas motivos, sentia-se bastante orgulhoso de si mesmo. Partiu para reunir-se com seu senhor e, quando parou frente a ele, fez uma reverência.

"Tudo está pronto, meu senhor. Como o senhor mandou."

"Bom... teve algum problema?"

"Não"

"Não se confundiu:arqueia uma sobrancelha: Nem uma vezinha?

**_.Glup!._**

"_:sua:_ Não."

"Não houve interferências?"

"Só uma pequena interferência, mas nada que mereça preocupação."

"Isso espero. Agora vamos ver o que acontecer�: retire o feitiço do sono!"

"Agora mesmo!"

* * *

Sango acordou sobressaltada e observou o céu estrelado. Ela sabia que não havia dormido por mais de meia hora, mas se sentia muito descansada. Porém não se lembrava como diabos foi sentir-se tão cansada e sonolenta assim, de repente, a ponto de nem sequer ser capaz de manter os olhos abertos.

_"Miau."_

Sango olhou para sua direita e pegou Kirara em seus braços. Pôs-se de pé e começou a caminhar, reiniciando assim sua busca por seus amigos. A gatinha esfregou-se em seu braço, muito inquieta.

"Também não gosto nada disso, Kirara, mas temos que encontrar os demais o quanto antes." Sussurrou-lhe Sango.

A taijiya suspirou. Tinha esperanças em encontrar em certo monge pervertido, meio simpático e charmoso, a quem julgava ser até que bom e que se chamava Miroku. Mas se encontrasse-se primeiro com Kagome, como se fosse uma lei, encontraria Inu-Yasha. Nesse caso, o ditado _ dois são companhia, três é multidão_ se aplicaria muito bem na situação e não tinha vontade alguma de bancar o castiçal das velas.

Além do mais, em certo sentido, preferia a companhia de Miroku.

O ruim era aquele desagradável hábito do monge de dar-lhe agarrões ou de colocar suas mãos em lugares que não devia na primeira oportunidade que via: sendo a melhor caçadora de sua aldeia, a melhor entre os caçadores de elite, isso era um chute em seu fígado e caia-lhe muito mal para seu orgulho de mulher decente.

Estava tão entretida com seus pensamentos que não que percebeu o tanto que havia caminhado até o momento, mas quando notou, sorriu para si, deu uma bronca em si mesma por ser descuidada, e então...

O viu.

Inu-Yasha estava deitado no chão, não muito longe dela, aparentemente dormindo. Sango ficou preocupada; isso não era normal no hanyou e se algo de ruim havia acontecido, Kagome começaria a ter ataques nervosos e Sango não queria ver sua pobre amiga ainda mais estressada. Além do mais, Kagome não merecia esse tipo de susto nem que Inu-Yasha aprontasse mais ainda. Sango aproximou-se do hanyou e se ajoelhou junto dele, checando seus sinais vitais quase que automaticamente.

"¡Miau!"

"Inu-Yasha?" Sango perguntou. O hanyou se mexeu um pouco e a caçadora suspirou aliviada. "Acorda, cachorro frouxo! Temos que encontras os outros e rápido!" Sango sacudiu Inu-Yasha ao dizer isso.

"�¡Miau! Miau, Miau¡MIAU!" Kirara miou, estressada.

As ações de Sango pareceram ter algum efeito sobre o hanyou adormecido, já que a taijiya escutou o traducional rosnar que todo cachorro emite ao ser acordado desse modo. Sango olhou Inu-Yasha na expectativa.

E, de repente, encontrou-se com as duas piscinas douradas que Inu-Yasha tinha como olhos, olhando-a fixamente...

...um olhar _estranho_, meio nublado.

E então, o rosto do hanyou se suavizou.

* * *

**Continuará.**

_**Por**_

_**Misao-CG.**_

* * *

****

**N/T: Yo Minna!**

**Esse cap. foi curtinho, né? Mas muito bom! A partir do próximo cap. as coisas começam a ficar MUUUUUITO engraçadas! A fic original possui 7 cap, e já está finalizada! Aguardem... prometo não demorar muito com o próximo .**

**Kissu, kissu**

**Ja ne**


	4. Capítulo 4

_**N/A:** O mesmo de sempre: Rumiko Takahashi continua sendo a dona de Inu-Yasha_

**Capítulo 4:**

**DESASTRE!**

Um pouco antes, Kagome havia acordado com a mesma sensação que Sango. Colocou-se de pé e começou a caminhar, sempre procurando por alguém, sem saber que Inu-Yasha estava um pouco mais para l�, na direção contrária, dormindo como um anjinho. Não o havia visto por causa de Naraku (o desgraçado). Kagome apenas continuou e continuou caminhando, e assim, como quem...

**.WHAAAAAAAAAAMMM!.**

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Apenas viu aquilo vir.

É preciso dizer que todo o tempo que passou com Inu-Yasha serviu para alguma coisa: seus reflexos eram mais rápidos e conseguia se esquivar muito bem de ataques surpresas, como este...

...mas também é preciso dizer que suas aterrissagens não estavam nada boas...

"_VOCÊ_!" Gritou nossa miko favorita quando viu seu agressor: Jaken a olhava fixamente com cara de quem havia bebido café sem açúcar.

"O que a mulherzinha de Inu-Yasha está fazendo sozinha no bosque? Por acaso não sabe que pode ter youkais perigosos por aqui?" Disse em seu muito estranho sotaque. Claro, isso enfureceu Kagome.

"_**NÃO SOU**_ A MULHERZINHA DE NINGUÉM!" Gritou a todo pulmão, enquanto golpeava Jaken com um pau saído sabe-se lá de onde. "_**ENTENDEU**_?"

Jaken conseguiu esquivar-se da fúria da garota durante um tempo, e também conseguiu acerta-la nos braços com seu cajado. O antebraço dela ficou ferido. Kagome começou a sangrar, ficando repentinamente assustada; assim, ela avançou para o interior da floresta, como se fosse uma alma penada, gritando pela ajuda de Inu-Yasha.

* * *

** �¡WHACK! **

Em momentos como esse, Sango sentia-se feliz e sortuda, lembrando-se daquele distante dia em que havia construído seu Hiraikotsu pela primeira vez, quando era uma pequena menininha. Agora, quando se transformava numa _MUITO_ nervosa taiji-ya, sentia-se um pouco confusa. Sua respiração era rápida e seu corpo estava pronto para atacar de novo. O olhar que dirigia a Inu-Yasha era assassino... e falando do hanyou, este estava debaixo da árvore, com um novo galo na cabeça e blasfemando entre dentes.

"O QUE FOI QUE DISSE?" Berrou a caçadora, sentindo seu sangue ferver de raiva.

"Disse que não havia me dado conta do quão linda você é!" Respondeu Inu-Yasha, comportando-se de maneira estranha. "Nunca te disseram isso? Você é linda... te amo... Sim! Te amo!"

**.TIC, WHACK!.**

"Não consigo acreditar no que está dizendo! Quem você pensa que é? O que houve com Kagome, cachorro traiçoeiro?...ok ... Onde está Inu-Yasha e _**O QUE**_ você fez com ele?" Perguntou Sango, tentando não explodir de raiva. Inu-Yasha saltou para a frente dela. "_EEIIII!_"

"Kagome! Aquela garotinha fresca e chata? Ela não é nada para mim!" Disse, pegando suas mãos com doçura. "Este sou eu, Inu-Yasha, seu escravo: de agora em diante, meu mundo gira em torno de você."

**.TIC.**

"Ah não, _**NÃO, NÃO E NÃO!**_" Disse Sango, dando-lhe um belo empurrão. "Vou perguntar de novo: Quem é você? Onde está Inu-Yasha e _O QUE_ fez com _ELE?_"

"Sou **_EU_**, minha vida!" Insistiu Inu-Yasha. "Não aconteceu nada de ruim comigo, à exceção de que TE A..."

**.CACETADA!.**

"Volte _EM SI!_"

Antes que Inu-Yasha pudesse terminar de dizer a idiotice que estava falando, Sango lhe deu uma boa bofetada. Não ia permitir que ele falasse aquelas palavras à ela. Essas palavras estavam destinadas a Kagome, e Sango pretendia fazer com que assim fosse.

"Volte _em si_! Você está dizendo idiotices!" Para sua _GRANDE_ surpresa, Inu-Yasha agarrou seus pés... chorando!

"Eu te ofendi!... Serei um miserável pelo resto de minha patética vida! Por favor, me perdoe! **_EU TE IMPLORO!_**"

Sango recuou assustada. A situação começava a assustá-la e antes que percebesse, estava correndo tão rápido quanto podia. Era uma situação muito estranha: primeiro adormecia e agora... Inu-Yasha estava dizendo que a amava e coisas assim! O que iria acontecer depois?...

E falando do cachorro...

"Tem que acreditar em mim, minha Querida Sango!" Exclamou o hanyou, fechando-lhe a passagem. "Fui um idiota! Um verdadeiro imbecil! Mas agora percebo: sei que meu coração te pertence." Sango congelou.

"O que houve com Kikyou?" perguntou, só para testar.

"Não é nada para mim!" Inu-Yasha cuspiu no chão. "Cuspo em sua tumba!"

"_**E KAGOME!**_" tentou de novo

"Ela? Ela não chega aos seus pés! Você é muito mais bon..."

**.CACETADA!.**

Sango voltou a correr. As coisas estavam ficando feias. Logo, o avistou: avistou seu monge favorito, que estava caminhando aleatoriamente pelo bosque, um pouco distraído. Esperançosa, Sango o chamou e correu em sua direção: se alguém conseguia manter a cabeça fria e dizer se Inu-Yasha estava sob algum feitiço ou não, esse alguém era Miroku.

Parou perto dele, tomando ar, disse-lhe.

"Tem algo estranho com Inu-Yasha, Houshi-sama! Ele está dizendo idiotices e está me assustando!" Sango explicou enquanto levantava a vista.

Teve um mal pressentimento quando olhou nos olhos de Miroku. O monge a olhava com o olhar mais estranho de todos, o mesmo que Inu-Yasha havia lhe dado quando acordara. Miroku pegou suas mãos com uma doçura inacreditável, e o ritmo cardíaco de Sango subiu para as nuvens, beirando a uma eventual hemorragia nasal.

"Sango, Koi! Algum problema?"

"Er... Koi? O que houve com o _sama_?"

"Você fica mais próxima do meu coração desse modo, como sempre esteve." Disse-lhe Miroku sedutoramente. MUITO sedutoramente. Sango recuperou suas mãos e tentou, em vão, acalmar seus batimentos: Miroku também estava estranho... mas por alguma razão que ela se negava a aceitar (mas que todos sabemos qual é), isso não a incomodava.

Ainda assim...

"Está se sentindo bem, Houshi-sama!" perguntou, preocupada.

"Muito melhor agora que tenho o privilégio de vê-la." Miroku pegou suas mãos de novo.

"**_EI, VOCÊ!_**" Um momento kodak quase perfeito foi arruinado. "TIRE SUAS PATAS DE CIMA DELA!" Latiu Inu-Yasha, ao mesmo tempo em que aterrissava no meio dos dois saindo de sabe-se lá onde. Nesse ponto, Sango estava REALMENTE confusa.

"Sango-koi! Por acaso isto está te incomodando?" Perguntou Miroku, enquanto empurrava Sango para trás de si. "Veio me pedir ajuda. Não se preocupe, eu a protegerei."

"Minha querida Sango! Minha vida! Por acaso esse **_SUKEBE_** te fez algo? _DIGA-ME_: pode confiar em mim para qualquer coisa!"

"Eu! Fazer mal a Sango! Ficou _LOUCO_? Perdeu a _CABEÇA!_ **NUNCA** faria algo que fosse contra sua vontade! **_NUNCA!"_**

"E quem disse isso! Um monge pervertido e ganancioso! Sango merece coisa muito melhor que _VOCÊ!_"

"Lógico que sim! E ela merece algo muito melhor do que Um Homem Metade _CACHORRO!_"

"**_GRRR!_** SANGO! Este imbecil fez algo com você? Porque se tiver feito, eu..." Inu-Yasha se deteve no meio da frase ao perceber que Sango não estava em lugar nenhum. "_**OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ, IMBECIL! A ASSUSTOU!**_"

"**_VOCÊ A ASSUSTOU!_** Se algo de ruim acontecer com ela, VOCÊ, e somente VOCÊ será o culpado! _ESTÁ ME OUVINDO, BAKA?_"

* * *

Naraku ria tão forte que Kanna temeu que ele sofresse de falta de ar, mas seu amo não podia evitar. Estava tudo saindo às mil maravilhas: este desastre era o primeiro daquele tipo em anos, e o primeiro do mês. Quase havia se esquecido de como era essa sensação de enganar os outros.

Como nota mental, sugeriu que deveria fazer esse tipo de coisa com mais freqüência.

* * *

Oberón segurava Puck pelo pescoço; olhava-o furioso e estava quase sufocando-o.

"_**EU DISSE: SEM ERROS.**_" Disse Oberón

"Eu... não cometi... _:tosse:_ nem um... erro... meu senhor... _:tenta respirar:_ Não sei... o que pode..._:tosse:_ ter saído... errado..." Tentou dizer, em meio a tossidas, o pobre Puck. Oberón o soltou e olhou para o céu, pensativamente.

"O que fazer, o que fazer? ...Por que Titania está demorando tanto? Melhor ela se apressar com aquela _coisa!_"

* * *

Kagome se deteve para recuperar as energias por uns momentos quando achou ter despistado Jaken... mesmo que algo dentro de si insistia em dizer que ela estava errada.

.**WOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSHHHH**!.

Fugiu de novo depois de escapar do ataque, Kami sabe como. Kagome gritou desesperadamente, chamando por Inu-Yasha ou por qualquer um que pudesse ajudá-la. Jaken parecia determinado a matá-la e suas pernas estavam já dando-se por vencidas. Estava exausta e chegou a um ponto em que não conseguia continuar correndo. Tropeçou e caiu de bruços no chão: ali ficou, rezando para que alguém a ajudasse.

**.WHAAAAAAAAAAAM!.**

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Como seu último e desesperado recurso, Kagome gritou tão forte que até parecia que ia acordar os mortos, quando viu aquela IMENSA bola de fogo vindo direto para ela. Fechou os olhos, rezando por Inu-Yasha até o último momento...

Nada. Não sentiu nada. Talvez sua oração tivesse dado resultado, pois sentiu que alguém a abraçava e a protegia da chuva de fogo. Nunca chegou a sentir o fogo em sua pele ou o súbito tombo que poderia haver depois. O que sentiu foi...

Braços fortes a segurando com muita delicadeza. Tudo isso aconteceu em um segundo. Sempre com os olhos fechados, Kagome escutou o suspiro de surpresa de Jaken. Foi quando abriu os olhos... e literalmente, ficou azul de medo quando viu quem a havia resgatado.

"Meu... meu... meu... Amo Sesshoumaru!" Gaguejou Jaken, enquanto fazia frenéticas reverências.

Sesshoumaru deu um passo para seu assustado servo, sem soltar Kagome, que mal respirava. O olhar que dirigiu a Jaken foi tão penetrante, que seria até capaz de assustar o diabo. Sesshoumaru rosnou.

_**"Suma."**_ Foi á única coisa que disse.

Não foi necessário repetir: Jaken se pôs de pé em alvoroço, enquanto seu amo fechava a boca. Sesshoumaru colocou Kagome no chão com elegância e a olhou intensamente, com um olhar nublado, um pouco estranho; parecia que havia algo muito errado com o arrogante príncipe.

Kagome continuava em pânico.

Porém... pôde perceber que o daiyoukai frente a ela a olhava... muito... como explicar! Era um olhar _MUITO_ estranho.

"O-Ob-Obr-Obrigada." Balbuciou Kagome. Para seu horror, Sesshoumaru acariciou-lhe a bochecha.

"Não se preocupe, meu anjo. Por você, eu daria minha vida... você está ferida!"

Com os olhos abertos como pratos, Kagome se auto-socou mentalmente. Havia escutado direito? Isso era coisa da sua imaginação? Kagome deu um cauteloso passo para trás. Isso tinha que ser um trote!

"Não... estou bem... acho. Um pouquinho perdida, mas estou bem." Explicou. Sesshoumaru se aproximou, voltou a acariciar-lhe a bochecha e pegou seu braço machucado. Este gesto não ajudou muito a espantar seu medo.

"Agora você está segura. Ninguém vai te machucar, meu doce anjo." Disse com tanta doçura que Kagome deu outro passo para trás, não tão cauteloso. "Não temas, não vou te machucar."

Kagome deu um terceiro passo para trás. Definitivamente, esse indivíduo _**NÃO ERA**_ o Sesshoumaru que conhecia. Talvez esse era outro truque para roubar Tessaiga, talvez ele planejava seqüestra-la. O príncipe se aproximou dela: seus olhos, sempre neutros, estavam transbordantes de emoção. Isso era uma armadilha, com toda certeza. Sesshoumaru a tomou pelo queixo e a obrigou a olha-lo nos olhos... inclinou-se para seus lábios, ia beijá-la.

Sem dúvida, _**ISTO ERA UMA ARMADILHA**_. Tinha que ser, _**SEM DÚVIDA**_.

Talvez estivesse ficando louca ou talvez estivesse passando muito tempo com Sango - ou talvez não - mas Kagome, reunindo toda sua coragem e sua patética força humana (comparada com a de um daiyoukai) deu-lhe um bom empurrão antes que ele pudesse beijá-la e começou a correr como se sua alma estivesse sendo perseguida pelo diabo...outra vez.

Em todo caso, não chegou muito longe, pois Sesshoumaru puxou-lhe pelo braço e a abraçou. Kagome lhe deu uma boa bofetada e se soltou. Não que o tapa tivesse ferido-lhe - de fato não fez, e ele nem resmungou - mas a libertou do mesmo jeito e observou Kagome correr.

"Você quer brincar..." Suspirou com a voz de sempre. "Vamos brincar então." Completou com um sorriso brincalhão, enquanto começava a segui-la.

* * *

Sango viu sua grande oportunidade de fugir quando Inu-Yasha e Miroku se distraíram bringando por ela. Tinha que sair dali, tinha que acalmar-se e pensar na situação com a cabeça fria... mas trombou com Kagome, que 'fugia' de Sesshoumaru. Ambas caíram sentadas no chão, e nem bem se olharam, pegaram as mãos uma da outra, quase chorando.

"Sango-chan! Você não vai acreditar no que acabou de acontecer!"

"Kagome-chan! Você não vai acreditar no que acabou de acontecer!"

Disseram ambas, em uníssono.

* * *

Naraku secou as lágrimas e colocou a jóia Shinkon de lado. De um de seus bolsos retirou um incenso, o acendeu e forçou a fumaça a entrar no espelho de Kanna - que mostrava a feliz reunião de Kagome e Sango - usando novamente o poder da jóia, fez um esforço significativo.

"O incenso? O cheiro..."

"O incenso da discórdia e dos ciúmes. Quando essas duas cheirarem este aroma, vão sentir vontade de se pegarem no tapa, Kanna." Naraku explicou. Kanna assentiu. ":suspiro: O único ponto ruim é que o efeito passa com água fria"

* * *

Titania observou Oberón com os olhos tão abertos quanto dois discos voadores. Olhou para o céu e amaldiçoou sua sorte e o indivíduo que havia causado aquele desastre todo. No fundo, Titania sabia que alguém ia interferir com magia, mas não sabia que seria tão sério. Ainda assim, mesmo vendo o que estava acontecendo, negava-se a acreditar.

"Eu sabia!"

"Saiu de controle... assim, um pouquinho." Disse Oberón.

"_Assim_ um pouquinho! Como é possível, Oberón! Toda vez que você interfere nos assuntos dos mortais, _coisas assim_ **ACONTECEM**! Como pensa em resolver isso? Diga-me!"

"...Er... Eu consertarei, não se preocupe." Oberón sorriu. "Você verá..."

"Não tens idéia de como fazê-lo, estou errada!

"Humpf... a propósito: já fizeste aquele pequeno _negócio_ na Itália?"

"Sim. Foi difícil, mas já está feito. _Ela _teria que estar chegando nesse momento... _:pressentindo algo:_ Mais aura maligna!"

"Nosso intruso deve estar muito ocupado para não perceber o quão próximo dele estamos. Acho que poderia desafiá-lo. Pobre diabo! Quase sinto pena dele, mas ele merece."

"Dizem que aquele que procura, acha." Sorriu Titania. "E vai achar algo muito legal!"

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG.**


	5. Capítulo 5

N/A: Agora, como sempre, Inu-Yasha pertence a Rumiko Takahashi e a outras companhias com dinheiro suficiente para comprar seu copyright.

**Capítulo #5:**

**Brigas por todos os lados!**

Ambas as amigas sentaram-se debaixo da árvore mais próxima, sem perceber a quase transparente fumaça que começava a rodeá-las, e quase que imediatamente, começaram a contar uma para a outra suas estranhas aventuras...

"...e então comecei a correr. Você tinha que ter visto! Foi muito ESTRANHO!"

"Esse bosque tem que ser encantado... mas... POR QUE NÃO TÊM ADVERTÊNCIAS NAS SUAS PROXIMIDADES?" Lamentou-se Sango

"Eu não gostei do modo como ele me olhou." Kagome continuou. Uma certa fumacinha começou a afetar as duas garotas: Sango a olhou se esguela e suspirou.

"Também... olha só o jeito como você anda vestida..." Murmurou não muito para si.

"Disse algo!" Kagome perguntou inocentemente, já que não havia entendido muito bem.

"Nah! Esqueça. Pelo menos eu não tenho nenhum youkai psicopata andando atrás de mim."

"Não é divertido, Sango: fiquei muito assustada." Queixou-se Kagome. "Deixando isso de lado; o que foi que aconteceu com você!"

Sango soltou um suspiro e começou a contar a Kagome tudo o que lhe havia acontecido desde que havia acordado. Por desgraça, as coisas ficaram bastante feias quando a Taiji-ya chegou na parte onde Inu-Yasha confessava-lhe se "amor". Algo pequeno, verde, com dentes afiados e tamanho de inseto picou Kagome na base do pescoço... e a garota começou a acumular pressão dentro de seus pulmões e a tentar se controlar para não interromper Sango enquanto seu sangue começava a ferver... claro que, tudo o que Kagome estava sentido, em parte, era graças ao incenso de Naraku.

"...então, o muito pervertido pega as minhas mãos, me lança aquele olhar de idiota e me diz 'Sango-koi'. Quando perguntei-lhe porque diabos fazia isso, ele me respondeu que assim está mais próximo do meu coração. Idiota!... Claro que, vindo dele, eu não me incomodo tanto." Sango suspirou. "E então aparece Inu-Yasha e ambos começam a brigar por minha causa."

Devo dizer que esta foi a gota d'água que fez com que o copo de leite derramasse... ou era de água!

"Então, você seduziu a ambos!" Perguntou-lhe Kagome amargamente: finalmente havia se irritado.

"Perdão!"

"Tinha que Seduzir os Dois!"

"Eu não seduzi ninguém!"

"Ah sim, como NÃO!" Rosnou Kagome ao estilo Inu-Yasha. "Se não o fez, então me diga porque confessaram para você?"

"Ei! Não é culpa minha eu ser bonita... além do mais, não vejo mal nenhum nisso."

"O que! **Você **NÃO vê mal nenhum nisso! Você, melhor do que ninguém, sabe o _QUÃO ESPECIAL _Inu-Yasha é para mim! E se Atreve a Dizer que **Não **vê nenhum mal nisso!" Recitou Kagome, enquanto colocava-se de pé.

"**NÃO **fale comigo nesse tom! Sou mais velha que você, pelo menos, uns 500 anos!" Disse-lhe Sango, imitando Kagome e bastante nervosa. "Além do mais, já era hora de algo assim _me acontecer: _ VOCÊ é a que chama a atenção dos homens... por outro lado, eu..."

"Por Isso que Comentou Sobre Minha Roupa! Se me vem com essa, **VOVÓ**, está saindo perdendo!"

"Ah, é!"

"É: pelo menos eu sou mais feminina, tenho um bonito e bem cuidado corpo... não sou como uma certa Taiji-ya, machona, violenta, pouco feminina e cheia de cicatrizes, COMO VOCÊ!" Como podem ver, Kagome disse isso um pouco nervosa "E EU NUNCA sonharia em ROUBAR O NAMORADO DA MINHA AMIGA!"

.**TIC**!.

"O QUE QUER DIZER COM ISSO!" gritou Sango, perdendo a paciência.

"Que eu poderia ter aceitado a oferta de Miroku-sama. Eu gosto dele apenas como amigo, mas ainda posso aceitar sua proposta. E Se Não o Fiz Até Agora, É Porque te CONSIDERAVA MINHA AMIGA!" Mentiu Kagome, como puderam perceber "...Ele me perguntou se eu queria ter filhos com ele por vontade própria, mas com você, teve que lembrá-lo..."

"Isso é um golpe..."

"...E acho que ele ainda não te perguntou nada, pelo que eu saiba."

"ESCUTE AQUI, KAGOME! NÃO VOU aceitar isso. Sempre fui muito Boa com você, te salvei do perigo mais de uma vez, cuidei de você, me preocupei com você, porque **LÓGICO**: sei como me defender, e você não; eu sou forte, e você não; sou uma guerreira, e você não; E EU **NÃO** fico com olhos de peixe-morto à cada youkai macho que vejo, ainda mais se é o _ANIKI_ da pessoa que, supostamente, amo."

"Você fala isso como se eu me jogasse em cima de Miroku-sama! Mentirosa! E, até onde sei, o monge não tem irmãos."

"Pelo menos eu gosto de um humano, não de um youkai... um youkai cachorro, nada mais, nada menos... Será que isso te faz uma...?"

Se o nível de tensão entre as duas estava muito volátil, essa gota, com certeza, causaria um inverno nuclear. Lembram-se que Kagome estava agüentando pressão nos pulmões! Bom, antes que Sango concluísse sua oração, Kagome se jogou contra ela, liberando tudo o que estava engasgado dentro dela, mas... Inu-Yasha apareceu sabe-se-lá-de-onde, a agarrou pelo pescoço e a levou para longe de sua _querida _Sango.

A vida apronta de tempo em tempo.

"VOCÊ NÃO vai fazer NADA com a minha linda Sango!"

"E desde quando você está tão comunicativo! Deixe-me ir ou juro que VOU FALAR AQUILO!" Ameaçou Kagome. O hanyou, quase sem fazer esforço, a empurrou para o lado.

"Feh. Faça o que quiser." Murmurou sem dar-lhe importância. Virou-se para Sango.

**.TIC**!.

Miroku estava sobre seus joelhos, em posição de 'quer ter um filho meu?', bem na frente de Sango, que estava um pouco pálida e sustentava o Hiraikotsu no alto. Graças ao feitiço da flor e ao incenso de Naraku, a cena cavou fundo em Inu-yasha e foi como se lhe houvessem colocado limão em uma ferida aberta.

* * *

A verdade deve ser dita. Colocando de lado a discussão que havia tido com Kagome, a situação não agradava nada a Sango. Sim, adorava Houshi, mas sabia muito bem que quem estava na sua frente _estava fora de si_ e ela não queria isso. Foi por isso que, quando o viu ajoelhado frente a ela, levantou o quase onipresente Hiraikotsu.

"Me daria muita honra se voc..."

"Nem pense nisso, Houshi-sama!" Interrompeu-lhe Sango.

"GRRRRR...Eu disse para **SE AFASTAR DA _MINHA _SANGO!**" Ninguém sabe quem disse isso, � �""

"Sango não pertence a ninguém além de si mesma: ela é quem decidirá com quem quer ficar." Respondeu Miroku, calmamente, enquanto ficava de pé.

"Pobre sonhador! Por acaso você acha que ela vai te escolher!" Debochou Inu-Yasha, apertando os dentes. "Não me faça _RIR_, pois meu lábios já estão partidos de tanto fazê-lo! Você não é nem a metade do homem que Sango Merece!

"Retire o que Disse!" Ordenou Kagome, caminhando decididamente até Sango, ignorando o aumento de testosterona ao lado, pois havia lembrado-se que estava brigando com Sango (e esta também se lembrou). "**RETIRE!**"

"Não. A verdade dói, mas não tarda. Não vou retirar nada. Se Está tão Brava ENTÃO É PORQUE É VERDADE!"

**"EIIII! NÃO GRITE COM SANGO-KOI!"** Gritaram Inu-Yasha e Miroku em uníssono.

"Não SE Metam! Isso É Entre Ela e Eu!" Sango e Kagome também rosnaram ao mesmo tempo, apontando o dedo uma para a outra. Inu-Yasha saltou entre ambas e Miroku posicionou-se atrás de Sango.

"Peça desculpas." Ordenou Inu-Yasha à Kagome.

"Eu! Por que! Ela é quem tem que se desculpar, **NÃO EU!**" Sentenciou Kagome, cruzando os braços.

"Seja o que for que ela tenha feito: **VOCÊ MERECEU.**"

"Não gosto de concordar com Inu-Yasha, Senhorita Kagome, mas ele está certo. E mais: você não deve exigir nada de Sango-koi." Criticou Miroku. Kagome sacudiu a cabeça, estranhando a situação.

"Podem me dizer que bicho mordeu vocês! Exijo uma explicação!"

"Eu já te falei, criança." Debochou a Taiji-Ya.

"Cale-se, Sango!" Disse-lhe Kagome, mostrando-lhe o punho... ato que foi mal interpretado por Inu-Yasha.

"**EIII!**"

Sendo tão apreensivo como é, o hanyou empurrou Kagome para o chão de forma muito violenta. Kagome tombou e finalmente beijou o chão em uma forte aterrissagem forçada.

E ficou ali.

Muito quietinha a princípio, mas logo se incorporou e se sentou. A ferida do braço havia reaberto e todos pularam quando Kagome começou a chorar, com exceção de Inu-Yasha. A garota olhou para Inu-Yasha, para sua ferida e para o resto com lágrimas nos olhos: doía e ardia muito, e não era só dor física. Inu-Yasha a olhava muito irritado e Kagome lhe dirigiu um olhar confuso.

Não podia acreditar naquilo. Se negava a acreditar que a mesma pessoa que a protegia, sem importar de que coisa ou a quê custo, havia feito o que fizera. Era a primeira vez que a machucava fisicamente, mas doeu muito, mais que qualquer outra coisa. Seu coração estava em pedaços... fechou os olhos bem apertados, aspirou o ar bem forte por alguns segundos e se pôs a chorar como uma alma penada.

"Não fique aí chorando como se fosse um filhote malcriado, você mereceu." Latiu-lhe Inu-Yasha. Sango o socou na nuca, sentindo-se culpada."

"Peça desculpas." Ordenou-lhe com os dentes serrados.

"Não! Ela estava te ameaçando!" Protestou o hanyou. Miroku o golpeou com seu Shajaku na cabeça.

"Faça o que Sango-koi disse, senão... _:mostra o punho:_"

"_Senão o que! O que_ você pensa em fazer, humano patético?"

"**BASTA! Basta, os dois!**" Latiu Sango, farta de tanta adoração para com sua pessoa. Começou a repreendê-los, mesmo que isso não fizesse muito efeito.

Enquanto isso ocorria, o choro de Kagome alcançava as alturas e a coitada chegara a um ponto que era até mesmo incapaz de entender o que se passava ao seu redor: sentia-se miserável. Demasiado miserável para tentar recuperar a compostura.

Logo, uma mão pousou em sua cabeça e a acariciou com delicadeza. Kagome olhou para cima, um pouco assustada com o suposto dono da não. Congelou... nesse momento, Sesshoumaru tomou-lhe o braço e inspecionou sua ferida.

E rosnou profundamente.

"Inu-Yasha fez isso." Isso não era uma pergunta. Sesshoumaru colocou-se de pé, mas não sem antes acariciar a bochecha de Kagome. "Patético, inútil hanyou. **VAI PAGAR** pelo **que fez** com **_SEU _SANGUE... INU-YASHA!"**

* * *

Esse pequeno grupo de pessoas não foi o único afetado pelo incenso de Naraku. Titania, por desgraça, também foi afetada; estalou os dedos e dirigiu um olhar muito duro para seu marido, enquanto murmurava palavras feias. Estava _TÃÃÃÃO_ furiosa que seu rosto estava vermelho, sua aura era quase visível e as fadas que a acompanhavam mantinham-se a uma boa distância. Oberón, que estava sentado em um galho próximo e sem considerar a situação com a devida seriedade, a olhava muito entretido, enquanto sua enfurecida esposa tentava recuperar a calma.

"Eu - Sabia.** FADAS! PRECISO DA ÁGUA MAIS FRIA QUE CONSEGUIREM!"** Rugiu a rainha. Em um piscar de olhos e um pouco assustadas, as fadas saíram em disparada, procurando a água.

"Interessante modo de terminar com uma briga." Sussurrou Oberón. "Acho que já captei a idéia: Puck!"

"Sim, meu senhor?"

"Enquanto a água não aparece, faça o feitiço do sono mais uma vez."

"Desculpe, meu senhor, mas... que água!"

"Você já vai ver."

Nesse momento, apareceram as fadas. As mãos de Titania se aproximaram da água que haviam trazido-lhe e começaram a brilhar. O resto das fadas formaram um círculo ao redor de sua rainha e murmuraram algumas canções junto à mesma. Puck se preparou para fazer o feitiço do sono...

**Continuará**

**Por**

**Misao-CG.**

* * *

**Shajaku**: É o báculo de Miroku. É um objeto típico de monges budistas. Se tiveram o privilégio de ver Fushigi Yugi (O jogo misterioso), um dos personagens, acho que Chichiri, também carregava um shajaku.

Agora... na parte inferior desta página existe um botãozinho de reviews...

**O QUE ESTÃO ESPERANDO**


	6. Capítulo 6

_**N/A**: Alguém por aí andou me perguntando por que coloquei inverno em vez de verão. _

_Tenho dois motivos: _

_1 - odeio o verão (não me perguntem porque � �""); _

_2 - adoro o inverno e três... bom, levem em conta que o enredo é quase o mesmo, as coisas acontecem do outro lado do mundo e com personagens totalmente diferentes, por isso queria que soasse diferente e semelhante ao mesmo tempo (antes se chamava "Sonhos de uma Noite de Inverno")._

_Vocês já sabem que o copyright é meu. Inu-Yasha pertence à Rumiko Takahashi, "Sonhos de uma Noite de Verão" é de William Shakespeare (e honestamente, não creio que ele tenha escrito algum copyright... e se ele tiver escrito algum, acho que já deve ter vencido)._

_Ai, por Kami! É melhor eu parar de falar._

**Capítulo #6**

**Uma briga selvagem e água muito FRIA.**

Diante do repentino grito do Daiyoukai, todos levantaram a cabeça em sua direção. Quase que involuntariamente, Inu-Yasha desembainhou a Tessaiga e se colocou à frente de Sango, sendo imitado por Miroku. Nenhum deles tinha a mais remota idéia do que estava acontecendo... e Kagome continuava chorando, e tudo por culpa de Naraku.

"Que horrível! Você pagará por isso." Disse Sesshoumaru, quase sem mover um músculo.

"Pagar pelo quê!" Perguntou Inu-Yasha, muito confuso, mas com muita curiosidade.

"Morrerá."

Antes que tivessem percebido, Toukijin e Tessaiga se entrelaçaram uma vez ou outra. Kagome levantou a cabeça, enfim reagindo, e quase se soca ao ver a "muy" típica reunião familiar entre os dois irmãos. Uma forte onda de adrenalina fez com que ela se levantasse de onde estava para deter a briga a qualquer custo.

Por outro lado, Sango, para salvar a vida de Kagome (continuava brava, mas não queria vê-la morta), tentou detê-la, mas por pouco quase lhe cortam a cabeça, assim como a da pobre Kagome.

Inu-Yasha e Sesshoumaru, ao ver os objetos de seus respectivos afetos jogando-se no meio da briga, detiveram-se à seco e gelaram diante do pensamento de que algo pudesse ter acontecido com elas. Lógico, culparam um ao outro e reiniciaram o combate, mas... Kagome insistia em deter a briga, Sango insistia em lhe salvar a vida, o pobre de Miroku fazia o possível para arrastar Sango à um lugar seguro e os irmãos insistiam em fincar os dentes um no outro e tentar evitar machucar Sango e Kagome, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Resumindo: todos estavam em um fogo cruzado.

De repente, a terra tremeu e a briga se deteve. Em um piscar de olhos, todos foram pegos, um por um, por uma ruidosa coluna de água que se levantou no ar e se fechou sobre suas cabeças. Era curioso: no local onde eles estavam não havia água, mas pelo aspecto das paredes, isso logo mudaria.

"Eu não gosto nem um pouco disso." Murmurou Miroku, olhando para cima.

Dito e feito: a água se jogou em cima deles como se fosse um tornado e eles não puderam fazer nada. A força da água os arrastava à todas as direções dentro da peculiar coluna. E, em vez de zelar pelo próprio pescoço, aqueles que estavam sob o feitiço da flor de cupido nadavam freneticamente em busca de seus "amores"...

A água desapareceu logo, deixando suas cinco vítimas flutuando no meio do ar. Então, de acordo com a lei da gravidade formulada por Isaac Newton... todos caíram no chão ruidosamente.

* * *

Rin abriu seus olhos como se fossem dois pratos quando viu a peculiar coluna de água e, principalmente, quando pôde distinguir seu queridíssimo guardião sendo torturado (ou curado, escolham) dentro dela. Quis disparar a correr em seu socorro, mas a impediram.

"Olhe! Sesshoumaru-sama está l�!" Exclamou, muito preocupada.

"_:**O.O**:_ O Inu-Imbecil também está l�! E Kagome e os outros... Tenho que ajudá-los!" Disse Shippou, enquanto ia em ajuda deles. Uma das fadas que estava cuidando deles o pegou pelo rabo. "Me Deixem IR!"

"Aonde pensa que vai, jovenzinho!" Perguntou-lhe a fada. "Não pode ir."

"POR QUE NÃO? Todos vão se afogar ali!" Protestou, irritado o bastante a ponto de armar um escândalo.

"Não se preocupe, não vão se afogar."

* * *

Naraku cruzou os braços e fez uma careta. (Sabe aquelas caretas que as criancinhas fazem quando seus pais os castigam!) Aquelas coisas, aquela Titania, haviam arruinado sua diversão e ele começava a sentir a necessidade de formular algum plano como vingança. Kanna abaixou o espelho, como sempre, sem mostrar uma única emoção.

"Eu, por acaso, disse que você podia parar?" Latiu o Hanyou.

Kanna levantou o espelho mais uma vez.

* * *

Como disse, quando a água desapareceu, todos caíram no chão de uma forma nem um pouco elegante. Estavam encharcados até os ossos e com muito frio. Aqueles que conseguiram ficar de pé, ficaram só por um segundo. Miroku, ignorando valentemente sua dor nas costas, correu até Sango, assim como Inu-Yasha e - como se supunha, devido à flor - ambos brigaram para ajudá-la, mas Sango não estava bem para brincadeiras naquele momento. Kagome jamais chegou a tocar o chão, já que de alguma maneira estranha terminou nos braços de Sesshoumaru, porém não se importou: não só sua ferida ardia, mas continuava sentindo-se pior do que nunca.

Este foi o momento que Puck escolheu para fazer o que Oberón havia lhe dito. Soltou o 'sono' sobre os cinco que, mesmo lutando para não adormecerem, acabaram caindo como moscas. Quando terminou, voltou para o seu senhor.

Quando Oberón o viu, estalou os dedos pela centésima vez naquela noite. Puck fez-lhe uma reverência.

"Está feito, meu senhor, como ordenaste. Não houve erros desta vez."

"Ver para crer, Puck." Rosnou Oberón. "A propósito... vamos."

"Vamos! Para onde?" Perguntou Puck, mas no mesmo instante soube porque iam embora. Lady Titania estava junto de Oberón, com cara de poucos amigos e com uma evidente atitude de síndrome pré-menstrual ... e então viu a ENORME marca em forma de mão na bochecha de Oberón.

"Estamos indo embora porque minha belíssima esposa quer arrumar isso sozinha. E quanto às vontades de Titania, não posso fazer nada." Explicou Oberón em um suspiro. "Dê a ela a flor que sobrou, já dei-lhe o antídoto."

"Será que minha bela senhora perdoará meu Senhor Oberón se a deixarmos só?" Perguntou Puck travessamente, enquanto entregava a flor à Titania. Oberón corou e Titania fingiu desprezo para ocultar as bochechas coradas.

"_:tosse:_ Talvez sim, talvez não. Puck! Tenho outra tarefa para você: venha aqui, é segredo."

* * *

Naraku levantou uma sobrancelha.

Mesmo com as tentativas de Kanna para aumentar o volume da conversa entre Oberón e Puck, não conseguia escutar o que eles estavam dizendo. No espelho, podia ver a imagem do servente daquele Oberón fazer cara de medo diante do que fosse que seu senhor tivesse-lhe revelado. De repente, Kagura, com sua clássica pose de desdém para com seu procriador, irrompeu na sala, arrastando as cadeiras (N/T: acho que isso seria no sentido de que ela estava andando de forma desengonçada).

Naraku bufou, não gostava disso.

"Posso saber o que quer, Kagura? Eu disse que não queria que me atrapalhasse."

"Tem uma coisa no seu quarto."

"E o que você estava fazendo ali?"

"Fui ver o que tinha l�: Cheira Horrivelmente Terrível!

"Deixa para lá. Pode ser que seja um de meus bichinhos."

"Não acho que seja, não soava como nenhum de seus bichinhos... ou como outro de seus 'filhos'. É enorme e cheira pior que peixe podre!"

Sem dizer uma palavra, Naraku colocou-se de pé, aborrecido e muito cansado (meter-se com a magia de Oberón e Titania não era nada fácil). Empurrou Kagura para um lado, murmurando algo sobre o quão inúteis eram certas filhas como servas. Kanna o seguiu, assim como Kagura mas, assim como sua irmã mais nova, se deteve depois de alguns passos.

"Cheira muito mal, Imouto?"

"Muitíssimo! E é muito grande!"

**Continuará**

**Por**

**Misao-CG.**

* * *

**Aniki**: Irmão mais velho. Quando se respeita e se gosta muito do seu irmão mais velho, chamam-no dessa forma. No feminino, seu equivalente é _Aneue._

**Imouto**: Irmã mais nova. A mesma coisa de cima, mas é aplicado ao mais novos. O masculino é Otouto.

* * *


	7. Capítulo 7

_Enfim, Inu-Yasha pertence a Rumiko Takahashi. _

_Não me processem, porque não estou ganhando dinheiro com isso. Faço apenas para rir um pouco de meus personagens favoritos._

**

__

****Capítulo 7**

**Ontem a Noite, Sonhei com Algo Muito Estranho.**

As fadas colocaram um adormecido Inu-Yasha sob uma árvore, com Kagome junto dele. No mundo dos sonhos, a garota abraçou o hanyou e o apertou, murmurando algo ininteligível quase de imediato.

As fadas riram.

"Que bonito casal eles formam!" Disse uma delas. "Vai usar a flor de Cupido, Milady?"

Titania suspirou. "Não farei isso. Não usarei esta flor com este grupo, já houve muitos problemas por causa dela. Usarei o antídoto e a Flor da Verdade." Explicou a rainha, que já estava curada do incenso de Naraku.

Outro grupo de fadas colocou Sango próxima a Miroku.

"Ao que se refere com isso, Milady?" Perguntou outra fada.

Titania sorriu. Juntou suas mãos e olhou para o céu. Por entre seus dedos, liberou uma esfera meio transparente, de cor azul e muito brilhante; ela se elevou sobre eles e explodiu, liberando um pozinho brilhante que só caiu sobre os afetados, incluindo Rin, Shippou e Jaken (que saiu de algum lugar, também adormecido).

"Esta é uma noite de metade de inverno. Estes mortais apenas tiveram sonhos estranhos nesta noite, e nada mais que isso. Suas memórias dos eventos que ocorreram neste bosque durante a noite serão muito borradas e incoerentes e eles nem ligarão para elas, porque isso nunca devia ter acontecido e, para eles, nunca aconteceu." Disse Titania depois de lançar o feitiço.

Dito isso, Titania pegou a flor da verdade e deixou que o néctar caísse sobre os olhos de Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Kagome e Sango.

"Isso fará com que estas pessoas fiquem com a cabeça mais esclarecida e possam assim definir seus sentimentos com clareza. Talvez se confessem, mas isso é algo que não posso assegurar."

"Ou seja... eles voltarão ao que eram antes." Disse uma das fadas que havia cuidado das crianças, enquanto depositava Shippou entre Kagome e Inu-Yasha. Titania assentiu.

"Milady, o que devemos fazer com esse DaiYoukai?" Perguntou outra fada, enquanto penteava o cabelo de Sesshoumaru.

"Vamos levá-lo, junto de seu grupo, para longe daqui antes que acorde; ele é famoso por sempre querer machucar seu irmãozinho! Detesta os humanos!" Disse a fada que estava próxima. "Vai ficar muito MAL HUMORADO, isso eu posso te assegurar."

Titania se ajoelhou ao lado de Sesshoumaru. "Que arrogante e egoísta mortal! Diz que detesta os humanos, mas... adotou uma pequena criança e cuida muito bem dela. Está sozinho, muito sozinho, e sabem bem disso... FADAS! Temos que tirá-lo daqui!" Ordenou Titania, colocando-se de pé. "Depois..." acrescentou, "...vamos ficar nesse país durante mais algum tempo, ou pelo menos até que consigamos uma namorada para este cachorro!"

Titania alçou vôo e foi seguida por seu 'exército', algumas das fadas carregando Sesshoumaru, outra carregando Rin e outra com a penosa tarefa de levar Jaken.

* * *

Oberón olhou para o céu e suspirou. O amanhecer já estava próximo e a noite havia sido um verdadeiro fracasso, graças a um certo xereta, cujo nome não sabia muito bem, mas que ia pelas linhas de Taraku, Narado ou algo assim. Oberón rosnou para si: toda vez que usava a Flor de Cupido, este tipo de coisa estava destinada a acontecer. Tinha que deixar de usá-la um dia desses. Puck voltou de sua última tarefa e se deixou cair no chão para tomar ar.

"Está feito, meu senhor... _ :respira:_ Posso perguntar **POR QUE **Lady Titania trouxe _aquela_ besta à este país? Levar um dragão com uma hérnia ao veterinário é mais fácil do que enfiar _AQUELA COISA _naquele terrível lugar de maldade!"

"Minha querida esposa trouxe aquilo porque, qualquer um que se meta com Titania ou comigo, merece este martírio." Respondeu Oberón, olhando tranqüilamente o céu. "Hummm." Adicionou ao sentir magia. "Então, agora é Titania quem brinca com magia!"

* * *

O Sol começava a se levantar no leste. Geralmente, acordava meia hora antes do Sol ter a oportunidade de despertá-lo.

Mas hoje não fora assim.

Acordou com a desagradável sensação de não ter dormido nem uma mísera hora, não conseguia se lembrar a que horas dormira, nem em quais circunstancias. E Pelos Céus! Tinha a sensação de ter feito algo terrível, se sentia muito culpado, mas não conseguia se lembrar nada que tivesse acontecido depois do pôr do sol. Lembrava-se de ter tido sonhos, mas eram muito confusos e loucos para levá-los em consideração.

Rosnou. _Detestava_, de todo o seu ser, quando isso acontecia.

Rosnou de novo e se esticou um pouco, como todo cachorro faz. Sentiu cheiro de sangue... sangue que não era seu, mas de... logo notou um peso no peito e nos ombros que, por alguma razão, não havia sentido antes. Olhou para baixo apenas para encontrar-se com o rosto de Kagome, que o abraçava e utilizava seus ombros como travesseiro. Sua face ficou quase tão vermelha quanto suas roupas; não se lembrava de ter adormecido com Kagome em cima!

Entrou um pânico, talvez tivesse bebido e ficado bêbado, talvez tivesse faltado o respeito com Kagome, talvez houvesse se comportado como Miroku, talvez...

Respirou. Não sentia cheiro de álcool, nem nele, nem em Kagome; ambos estavam vestidos e não cheiravam a nada impróprio que pudesse ter conseqüências nove meses mais tarde. Uma dor de cabeça a menos.

Tomando cuidado para não acordá-la, tentou se afastar de seu abraço antes que Kagome despertasse, percebesse a posição em que estavam, tivesse a mesma linha de pensamentos que ele teve e decidisse subjugá-lo com o bendito feitiço, até que ficasse paraplégico. Quando segurou seu braço, o cheiro de sangue se fez mais presente e então, Inu-Yasha viu a feia ferida que Kagome tinha. Duas coisas aconteceram nesse momento.

a) A ferida o angustiou a tal ponto que quase gemeu ao vê-la (detestava quando Kagome se machucava), e por esta razão, sentiu como se ele estivesse ferido;

b) Se antes se sentia culpado por algo do qual não se lembrava, sentiu-se responsável pela ferida e sua angústia triplicou. Era como se ele houvesse piorado, de alguma forma, a ferida!

Mas, pelo menos, poderia fazer algo para cura-la.

Kagome, ao contrário, não tinha a mais remota idéia do que estava acontecendo. Ela estava se sentindo muito confortável na posição em que estava e, como estava muito cansada, não tinha a mínima intenção de retornar da Terra dos Sonhos. Mas uma garota como ela jamais consegue o que quer: acordou quando sentiu uma pontada e um ardor em seu braço... como se alguém o estivesse curando. Abriu os olhos.

Para sua grande surpresa, descobriu que Inu-Yasha continuava sendo seu travesseiro e que o hanyou cheirava seu ferimento com preocupação, e parecia analisá-lo para depois venda-lo. Mas isso não a incomodou.

O que a incomodava e a intrigava era COMO DIABOS havia acabado com Inu-Yasha embaixo, porque havia dormido com ele e...Oh! Por que havia dormido ABRAÇANDO-O a noite inteira!

Mas, mesmo assim, não o subjulgou. O olhou nos olhos, tão vermelha quanto um tomate. Inu-Yasha se deu conta disso e devolveu-lhe o olhar. Depois de alguns segundos, voltaram um pouco pra trás e sacudiram o resto de sono de seus olhos.

"**N-NÃO é o que você está pensando!" **Exclamaram ao mesmo tempo, muito envergonhados. "**POSSO explicar! Sei que posso!"** Voltaram a coincidir, sem tirar os olhos de cima um do outro.

"Err... Você riria de mim se eu te dissesse que tenho a sensação de que sonhei com você ontem à noite?" Perguntou Kagome, logo depois de alguns minutos de embaraçoso silêncio.

"Não!... tenho a mesma sensação... mas não consigo me lembrar de nada. Nem me lembro de ter dormido."

"Comigo acontece a mesma coisa." Confessou Kagome, mordendo os lábios. "Desculpe. Não era minha intenção dormir em cima de você."

"Feh, não se preocupe com isso. FEH! Sou eu quem te devo uma desculpa!"

Kagome olhou para o chão, enquanto se lembrava da tarde anterior quando, uma vez mais, havia topado com Inu-Yasha e Kikyou se beijando.

"E... onde está Kikyou?" Perguntou, cheia de dúvidas. O hanyou cruzou os braços em desdém ante a menção de sua ex.

"Feh! Não sei, não quero saber e tenho RAIVA de quem sabe! Kikyou já me causou muitos problemas, ultimamente." Inu-Yasha se deteve. "Err... como... Como soube que Kikyou esteve aqui?"

_":triste: _Acho que tenho a má mania de encontrá-la quando menos espero e no momento mais inoportuno." Explicou e Inu-Yasha soube de imediato ao que ela se referia; as palavras que o monge lhe havia dito na tarde passada ecoaram em suas orelhas.

"Posso explicar isso."

"Para quê?" Perguntou Kagome, encolhendo-se de ombros e dando um sorriso triste. "É a mulher que ama, não! É natural que queira estar com ela daquela forma."

Algo aconteceu. Inu-Yasha repentinamente sentiu como se sua cabeça estivesse sendo clareada e teve uma repentina onda de coragem que empurrou sua timidez para um lado. Tomou as mãos de Kagome entre as suas e a olhou intensamente e, para o choque da garota, tornou sua expressão muito encantadora e doce.

Obviamente, Kagome considerou a ameaça de uma iminente hemorragia nasal.

"Kikyou não é a mulher que amo. Ela... você sabe, ela é parte de um momento muito especial na minha vida porque... bom... depois de minha mãe, ela foi a primeira pessoa que fez com que eu me sentisse querido, mas isso é coisa do passado... Eu... agora... você... err... é..."

.**SLAP**!.

"**Afaste-se de Mim, Monge Pervertido!"** Gritou Sango, arruinando o momento. "**Como **Se Atreve _ A Tomar Vantagem _Dessa Maneira Tão **Pouco Decente?** Deveria Sentir Vergonha!"

"Sinto muito, Srta. Sango! Juro que não fazia idéia que a senhorita estava ali!" Se desculpou Miroku, acariciando sua nova marca em forma de mão. "Além do mais, este humilde monge poderia dizer a mesma coisa da senhorita." Adicionou, com um sorriso travesso

.**TIC**!.

"O Que Quer Dizer Com **ISSO?"** Perguntou Sango enquanto lhe dava um bom olhar de advertência.

"Nada, Srta. Sango, Nada!" Apressou-se em dizer Miroku, com as mãos erguidas em sinal de desculpa.

Enquanto a discussão entre ambos atingia as alturas do Monte Everest, Inu-Yasha e Kagome voltaram a olharem-se nos olhos. O hanyou retomou o tema após pegar ar.

"O que eu quero dizer é... que eu..."

"**KAGOME!"** Shippou já tinha acordado e, de um salto, havia abraçado o pescoço de Kagome, tremendo e muito assustado.

"Shippou-chan! Está assustado?"

"Tive um sonho muito feio! Sonhei que me perdia de novo e que estava sozinho e... e... e que... Humpf. Não consigo me lembrar o que sonhei!... Mas não gostei e fiquei muito assustado."

"**GRRRRRRRR**!"

"O que foi? Interrompi alguma coisa?" Perguntou Shippou da forma mais inocente possível, com olhos grandes para enfatizar seu ponto.

"Pode apostar que sim, Shippou-chan: talvez Inu-Yasha estivesse se confessando para a Senhorita Kagome." Disse Miroku, piscando um olho. Kagome ficou muito vermelha e se pôs de pé.

"Não tem mais nada para fazer, Monge Miroku!" Perguntou-lhe muito séria, enquanto passava do seu lado.

"Como, por exemplo, parar de tocar o meu traseiro, de preferência?" Acrescentou Sango, estapeando-lhe a mão e seguindo sua amiga. Kirara apareceu de algum lado e bufou para Miroku e Inu-Yasha, antes de seguir sua ama.

"Feh." Inu-Yasha se pôs de pé. "Melhor começarmos a nos mover: ainda temos que chegar ao território Musashi antes do anoitecer." Rosnou, não muito feliz. O hanyou se deteve junto a Miroku. "Ei, porque Sango não te bateu como sempre faz? Disse algo a ela?" Perguntou-lhe.

"Miroku suspirou."Talvez sim... talvez não."

O grupo se pôs em marcha, com a sensação de que haviam estado metidos em algo que não dera certo. Mas, mesmo com o cansaço que sentiram ao acordar, sentiam-se mais alegres e relaxados, e não se preocuparam muito com a falta de memória sobre a noite anterior.

Continuaram sua viagem, quase em silêncio, já que todos, por alguma estranha razão, precisavam pensar em muitas coisas. Inu-Yasha foi quem mais meditou e, empunhando as mãos, decidiu conversar em particular com Kagome o mais rápido possível, decidido a terminar sua interrompida conversa que tivera com ela naquela manhã.

Houve um momento em que um deles comentou sobre seu sonho da noite anterior... e nesse momento, souberam que todos sabiam que haviam sonhado algo, mas que nenhum deles se lembrava. Fizeram algumas brincadeiras a respeito e logo se esqueceram do tema.

Não, nenhum deles, nem mesmo Kagome, se lembrou de algo.

* * *

UM MOMENTO! O que aconteceu com Naraku e a criatura que Kagura descobriu?

Bom, clarearei suas dúvidas.

Naraku chegou em seu quarto, mas antes de sequer tocar na porta de papel de arroz para abri-la, retrocedeu alguns passos ao sentir o quase insuportável cheiro que vinha do seu interior. Sem dúvida, Kagura estava muito certa quando disse que era algo que cheirava mal. Isso não podia ser um de seus bichinhos de estimação; isso cheirava a peixe podre.

Cobriu o rosto com um lenço e se dispois a entrar em seu quarto, mas antes de tocar na porta, um papel dobrado pela metade com seu nome escrito se materializou ante seus olhos. Naraku pestanejou e pegou o papel casualmente. Abriu a porta enquanto desdobrava-o para lê-lo.

Se deteve em seco, quase congelando ante a figura frente a ele. Aquela coisa _definitivamente _**NÃO ERA **um de seus bichinhos de estimação.

Frente a seus olhos havia uma criatura de enormes proporções, que era a fonte do mau cheiro e era tão horrível quanto a maldade presente nele (Naraku). Naraku empalideceu: não estava em condições de lutar com nada devido ao esforço feito na noite anterior, e a criatura parecia forte, agressiva e mal-humorada o bastante para não ser dominada tão facilmente. Pelo menos estava dormindo - isso dava-lhe tempo para fugir, o que devia ser uma vantagem, de algum modo. Nisso lembrou-se do papel... e o leu:

_"Apresentamos-te Escila! Adivinhe o que demos a esta solitária SENHORITA!"_

_Lord Oberón e Lady Titania._

O destino não parecia ter muita estima para com Naraku, e nós muito menos. Escila acordou naquele momento e, de imediato, fixou seus olhos em Naraku, que empalideceu...

...ainda mais quando percebeu que o observava com um familiar olhar de peixe morto.

* * *

"Sim, Escila é muito violenta, selvagem e poderosa. ISSO, sem mencionar seu MAL caráter. A flor de Cupido faz efeito, mas é passageiro... geralmente o feitiço se quebra quando ela satisfaz sua incontrolável luxúria." Explicou Oberón, assentindo como se fosse uma coisa normal. Puck sorriu.

"Aquele Naraku mereceu por se meter onde não foi chamado." Comentou Puck. "Eu ficaria com pena dele, mas acho que não vale a pena."

"Também acho. Quando Escila terminar com ele, o efeito da flor desaparecerá." Oberón suspirou. "Então, ela voltará a ser a velha besta mal-humorada que todos nós conhecemos e queremos: a mesma da qual Ulisses conseguiu escapar com vida. Coisas que acontecem!"

* * *

Kagura e Kanna escutavam no final do corredor que conduzia para o quarto de Naraku. Ambas irmãs estavam realmente intimidadas pelos gritos agonizantes, pelos ruídos brutais e corporais, pelos gritos de ajuda de algo que parecia ser a voz de seu criador, e pelo gritos e gemidos estranhos emitidos pela criatura conhecida como Escila. E mesmo que tivessem vontade (quem sabe, isso pode acontecer), ambas estavam atônitas demais para ir ajudar Naraku.

"Acha que ele está bem, Kanna?"

"Não."

"Acha que deveríamos ajudá-lo?"

"Muito menos. Isso me dá medo."

"Também estou assustada." Adicionou Kagura, retrocedendo. Um barulho peculiar seguido por outro grito de Naraku fez com que elas fizessem uma careta. "Isso parece dolorido."

"É..."

"Err... eu... estarei no bosque, se precisarem." Disse Kagura enquanto dava meia volta e se afastava. Kanna a seguiu de imediato.

"Vou com você!"

* * *

E o que aconteceu com Sesshoumaru?

Pouco depois que as fadas deixaram seu grupo e ele a uma certa distância do grupo de Inu-Yasha, este acordou muito mal-humorado. E teria continuado assim se não houvesse avistado Rin adormecida em seu braços (isso sempre fazia com que seu coração crescesse duas polegadas). A pergunta era: como em sete infernos havia acabado com Rin adormecida em seus braços? Bah! O que importava? Vindo deste filhote humano, era mais do que aceitável e ele realmente não se importava: Rin sabia como derreter seu frio coração.

Sem acordar Rin (já que era muito cedo), pôs-se de pé, caminhou até seu mordomo e lhe deu um bom e belo chute para acordá-lo, já que este dormia em sua presença e isso não lhe era permitido.

"Jaken. Vamos." Ordenou Sesshoumaru, irritado.

O mordomo acordou de imediato e em um piscar de olhos estava seguindo as pegadas de seu amo, ainda sem conseguir espantar o sono de seus olhos por completo.

A cena foi observada de muito perto por Titania e seu exército. A rainha olhou a flor de cupido que tinha nas mãos e a queimou com o pensamento. Titania voltou a olhar na direção de Sesshoumaru uma vez mais e começou a segui-lo, sem se preocupar se este a percebia ou não.

Se queria encontrar uma namorada para o DaiYoukai e fazer com que ele se casasse, Lady Titania queria fazê-lo sem a ajuda de nenhuma magia além da sua própria. Queria usar suas habilidades - fazer com que Sesshoumaru se apaixonasse por alguém era um desafio digno de sua pessoa.

**Ia Encontrar Uma Namorada Para O TaiYoukai, Ou Mudava seu Nome Para _ BARRO!_**

* * *

**:Fim:**

**Por - Misao-CG**

**Tradução - LP Vany-chan**

**

* * *

**

_**PS:** Escila e Ulisses são personagens de "Odisséia", de Homero. Acho que vocês sabem que Ulisses esteve tentando durante 10 anos voltar para casa (enquanto a esposa tecia � �""""). Uma das provas que Ulisses teve que enfrentar foi atravessar um barco que estava entre duas bestas muito perigosas, conhecidas por sua particular violência, chamadas Escila e Caribdis... ele saiu vivo dessa e, de fato, de toda uma tripulação, ele foi o único sobrevivente (mas nem o barco sobrou para o coitado). Lindo, não! _

_Espero que tenham gostado muito dessa fic. Eu gostei muito de escrevê-la._

* * *

**N/T: YOOO Minna!**

**Como vão? Demorou um pouquinho né... mas enfim, aqui est�!**

**Não sei se é só impressão minha, mas acho que esse é o capítulo mais longo dessa fic. E um dos meus preferidos. Adoro a forma como Misao-CG termina suas fanfics . Sempre de uma forma simples e agradável, dando abertura a continuações. **

**Infelizmente, essa fic termina por aqui. Não há continuações. T.T **

**Mas se vocês gostaram da Misao-CG, leiam também "Família de Cães", que eu estou traduzindo. . A forma como essa fic é narrada é muito interessante. **

**Hum... acho que é só. Espero que tenham gostado muito dessa fanfic, tanto quanto eu gostei. É sempre gostoso terminar um trabalho e nós ficamos com uma satisfação imensa. Espero que vocês tenham saboreado esta fanfic e tenham rido nela tanto quanto eu ri quando a li. .**

**Beijos, e até a próxima! o/**


End file.
